


Inspired

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Randy pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during filming of 309 blow job scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

“God, I hate this.”

“You bitch,” Gale said, laughing under faux hurt feelings and shifting his hips away from me.

Brian and Justin were back together and we were filming a long and intense blow job scene. I seemed to be spending most of the afternoon with my face in Gale’s crotch, and we weren’t done yet. As the camera guys set up the next angle, I… well, yes, I bitched.

“Very funny. You know I love…” I almost said, _You know I love your cock_ , but that seemed inappropriate to say to my straight costar and friend, no matter how generally inappropriate we tended to be with each other. “It’s just filming this scene. It’s embarrassing.”

Gale sat up, quirking his eyebrow at me. “For you? I can’t think when I’ve known you to be embarrassed about anything. Not acting, anyway. Except maybe first season when you had to ride the stripper pole, Cowboy.”

“Yes, don’t remind me.”

“So why this? We’ve done a hell of a lot worse… Or better?” he grinned. “More graphic scenes. I’ve fake-fucked you all over this set. You were never shy.”

“That’s different. Then we’re both… you know, moving together, and… despite the stupid socks, technically we could get off doing that if we wanted. I mean, there’s actual contact.”

Gale folded his arms over his lap. “There’s contact with this,” he said quietly.

“Sure.” Yes, I would hold his hips or rub his thighs… only as much as the scene called for, of course. It was hardly the same. “But mostly it’s just take after take of me bobbing my head up and down somewhere over your crotch. Miming a blow job is ridiculous to do, I’m sorry, no matter how good of an actor I am. I can’t even really suck or the boom will pick up how empty my mouth is. So what, I lick the air? Keep bobbing my head? I must look like one of those hummingbird feeders.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re doing great. We’re… almost done.”

“No, we’re not.”

“Okay fine. How do you think I feel? I’m the one panting and moaning and having the very loud orgasm with no actual fucking help from you.”

“Yeah… Kind of a shame.”

“What’s a shame?”

“That I can’t help. One of these days I should just rip that sock off you and do it for real.”

Gale coughed, like he’d just knocked back some too strong whiskey. Then he got this odd little smile that reminded me of his reaction to my _“I love you”_ whisper during the Larry King interview, as he laid down again.

“Go to town, Rand.”

I knew he was kidding. Really, so was I. But I had made myself… curious. “Yeah? Do you think they’d notice?”

I shifted back into position between his legs, my arms making a circle around his pelvis, and leaned into him as far as I could allow. Breathing warm air on him. Just barely grazing his pubic hair with my bottom lip.

“Or do you think I could keep you hidden far enough down my throat that they wouldn’t? They’d just think it was a really… inspired performance on both our parts.”

“I, uh… think they’d notice,” Gale mumbled, keeping his body awkwardly still.

That’s when I noticed the slight movement under my chin. The fabric-covered cock filling… slowly rising. I caught his eye, and he shrugged and looked away. He was getting hard. That had happened on-set before, but never without friction. Never in between takes, me talking about sucking and swallowing him. I pulled back a little, still blocking him from the others with my body. Wondering if I’d kidded a step too far and if I actually regretted the result.

“We’ll just say we’re Method acting,” I said, hoping to relax him. “You’re really good at it.” I brazenly eyed his erection and wiggled my brows.

“Fuck you,” he responded, sounding weary but not actually mad.

“I was just playing, you know. But now I guess I have no choice but to suck you off. Otherwise your dick’s kind of going to get in the way of my head bobbing.”

“Just give me a minute, okay? Without the threat of blowing me.”

“Threat?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Sorry. Just think about…” I scrambled to think of something that turned Gale off. “I dunno, Barry Manilow songs…”

“ _Oh Randy_ ,” Gale pseudo sang. “ _Well you came and you gave without taking_ … I don’t think that’s gonna help.”

“It’s _Mandy_ ,” I laughed. “And why do you even know the words? Are you a Fanilow?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Kelly, the director, called out something about didn’t we want our robes and we could take a break because this might take a while. I called back that we were cool to stay in bed and naked because it helped us keep in character. He made a strange face but left us alone.

“Yeah, nobody will think anything’s weird about _that_ ,” Gale sighed, closing his eyes, the interruption not having helped his problem.

“So what if they do? Okay, just think of something gross and wrong… George W. Bush… Jabba the Hut… your parents having sex.”

“Don’t help me anymore.”

“Sorry, maybe I went from gross to just traumatic…”

“You had me at W.”

Seriously, I am a genius, because damned if Gale’s cock wasn’t going back down… Made me oddly sad.

“Nice to know the President’s good for something,” I joked.

“Thanks, Rand,” he said, readjusting his cocksock after a minute.

“It was the least I could do.”

“Yeah, since you fucking caused it.”

“I did?” I guess I knew that, but him telling me was different. “But…”

“I may be straight, but you know I’m not immune to you.”

“Oh.” _Yay._

“So take pity on me, okay? No talk of me down your throat.”

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“I promise… Talk is cheap.”

“Randy,” he said warningly, and I grinned.

No, I didn’t actually blow Gale in the scene. I went back to my empty-mouthed head bobbing. But something about his panting, his moaning, his shouts of pleasure that day, sounded particularly real. Particularly… _inspired_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody told me he was sucking a straw, lol.


End file.
